Hero
by MissMeggs
Summary: M/R romance, song fic for the song Hero- please r


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.....

Authors note: This is my first lost world fanfic, so be kind in your reviews.

I have decided to make it only one chapter, because I like it this way. If anyone would like to take it and finish it just ask.

It takes place anytime after Summerlee disappeared, but before Finn came along.

  


Hero

"Would you get down Marguerite!?"

"My blouse John!" she yelled at him.

"Well, get it quick" He watched her run to the nearest tree and pulled her favourite lavender blouse from the lowest branch. She ran back to him.

"What are we waiting for?" she slyly asked as she ran past him and into the trees.

"Lead the way my lady."

He quickly ran after her as the t-rex got to where they had been, stepping on the small tree Marguerite's blouse had been hanging on just moments before.

"I see a cave Marguerite, run into it" he yelled from behind her. Instead of one of her usual sarcastic comments, she compelled. They both ran into the cave and sighed in relief when the t-rex realised he couldn't follow his prey through the opening in the rocks.

"That was close."

"To close for my favourite blouse," the heiress stated as she held it up to inspect it for damage, find that it was minimal, she pulled it on over her chemise and quickly buttoned it up. 

"Why did you have to risk our lives for that blouse?"he asked her

"Why do you always risk our lives to save that bloody hat?" she replied smirking at him.

"It's going to be a long night." The hunter mumbled to himself.

"How long do you think he'll keep us trapped in here? John, are you listening to me?"

"I'm listening, by the look of that t-rex and how hungry he seems, if he doesn't spot something else, we could be here all night."

" Oh, great." She sarcastically said, sitting on the nearest rock.

"Why did you have something to do back at the tree house?"

"No, Challenger sent me off with you to collect plants for every disease imaginable, when the worst things we've had are scratches and colds."

" As I recall Marguerite, you chose to come with me." He pointed out.

"Only because I wasn't going to let Veronica come with you, instead of doing housework."

"I think you were jealous" he said leaning toward her "you didn't want Veronica to spend time alone with me."

"That's preposterous! Absolutely, bloody insane, that I would be jealous of that . . . "

He silenced her with a kiss.

"That's enough Marguerite." He whispered as he broke the kiss.

"No, it's not enough," she whispered back as she wound her arms around his neck, pulled down his head and deepened the kiss immediately.

  


--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*

Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
and never look back?  
Would you cry  
if you saw me cry?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?  
--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*

" I wonder where they are?"

"They'll be fine Malone."

" Challenger, you know as well as I do, whenever you say that it's not true."

"Would you two get back to work?!" Veronica stood up and said, "I can't believe I got stuck with you two."

"Look at it this way. You could have been stuck with Marguerite!" They all laughed.

" So she's not back then?"

"No, and I think that they're in trouble."

"Of course they are. Marguerite Krux is with poor Roxton." Challenger joked.

"I bet whatever trouble they are in our Lord John Roxton will put a stop to it"

  


--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*

Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.  
--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*

" John, stop it!" She giggled, not really meaning what she was saying.

"No way in hell."He whispered into her ear as her leaned down to kiss her.

  


--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*

" Maybe we should go look for them."

"Malone, they'll be back tomorrow." Veronica said trying to relieve the worried writer.

"But . . . " He started.

" If they don't come back by dawn, we'll go after them" Challenger stated giving Malone a look the said the conversation was over.

"Malone? Ned?"

"Yes, Veronica"

"I'm sure they're safe."

  


--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*

  
Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.  
  
--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*

Marguerite looked up at the top of the cave as she lay there in his arms.

"Marguerite?" he whispered.

"Yes?" she asked, scared of what he would say to her.

"I think the t-rex ids gone."

Those were the last words that either herd before falling into a deep sleep.

  


Marguerite woke up just before dawn the next morning. She shivered, "Why am I so cold?" she thought. She looked over her shoulder and immediately knew the answer, John was no longer beside her.

She sat up and reached for her clothes which were messily scattered all over the cave floor.

" Morning Marguerite"

She jumped and turned around.

"John!" she screamed as she turned to face him, quickly fastening the belt on her khaki skirt.

"You really don't need to be embarrassed around me Marguerite" he said leaning down to kiss her.

"I realize that John, but what if someone else walked in and I wasn't properly dressed"

"Are you ashamed?"

"No, John, I'm not, I've never felt better, but I don't think we need to inform the rest of the tree house just yet" She said as she buttoned up the lavender blouse she had saved from immanent destruction the day before.

" If you don't want the others to know, I'll keep my mouth shut, but I can't promise that I'll keep my hands off you."" Maybe I don't want you to keep your hands off me" She said walked over to where he was standing and pulling him into a passionate embrace.

" I think we'd have better leave, before I can't" he choked out.

  


--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*

"Are you coming, Challenger?"

"No Malone, someone needs to stay here, just in case they come back."

Suddenly they heard a rumbling coming from the elevator and cautiously raised their weapons in the direction of it. The elevator open and out stepped Marguerite and Roxton.

"What a warm welcome " Marguerite said as she spotted the riffles pointed at them.

" They are so happy to see us, that they almost killed us!" Roxton added.

  


--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*

  
Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.  
--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*

" So the t-rex chased you right into a cave?"

"That's right George" Marguerite said looking over his shoulder at Roxton out on the terrace.

"Were there any tribal markings of any sort in the cave?

"We didn't notice," she said , her mind on what she and a certain lord had been doing. She smiled" Challenger it was dark in the cave, and we were tired." she said, trying to explain.

"Maybe we should go and see tomorrow" he suggested.

" If you wish, we'll show you the way'

"I think we should celebrate" Roxton said coming in off the terrace and pulling out a bottle of wine.

"Celebrate what Roxton" Malone asked.

"A new beginning, " he said" spring is here" they all lifted their glasses and smiled. Marguerite , the only one understanding the true complexity of his statement.

"veronica? Would you like to dance?"

"I honestly don't know how Malone."

"We'll teach you" Challenger said standing up and leading her away from ther table.

"I'll bet Marguerite and Roxton could show you how" Malone suggested with a wink.

Marguerite stood up and was about to make some outspoken comment when...

"Would you like to dance?"

Roxton said coming up behind her.

Shocking all but Roxton, she turned to face him a nd said "I'd love to"

  
  


--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
I can be your hero.

  
  


--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*

Fin

  
  


Please review to tell me what you think.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
